


The CPUCS - A Literary Interpretation

by Dopple_Girl



Category: CPUCS, Super Smash Brothers
Genre: CPUCS - Freeform, I don’t know why but this is happening now, Im gonna make cooler and nerdier than it already is, lots of characters, this is stupid and I thought of this at 2AM
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-05-19 23:56:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19366231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dopple_Girl/pseuds/Dopple_Girl
Summary: Join your favorite characters with a behind the scenes look at the CPUCS. Your favorite episodes in a whole new light, and the events you know and loved to watch all here to cry and celebrate all over again. Watch the mystery of the Dark Realm and the Light Realm unfold in a way nobody ever thought of until now, because it probably is unnecessary. Enjoy! <3





	The CPUCS - A Literary Interpretation

“So wait, what exactly is happening?” Zelda asked, watching as various people she’d never seen before warming up all around them. Link just shrugged his shoulders.

“I’m not really sure of it myself. A couple guys wanted to get the community together and figured we do that by … fighting?” Zelda kinda just squinted at him, but continued to move through the training area. “I’m not really sure. It’s what we do best, so it kinda makes sense.”

“It seems … counterproductive.”

“I like the idea!” Both turned to see Peach, working with Daisy on some of her counters. “It’s a chance to see what we’ve all got. You know, nothings really at stake, so why not? You think we’ll compete in this one day?”

“You definitely will, Peach!” Daisy piped up. “And you’ll win it all! Now c’mon, I don’t want to lose right out the gate to … Link?”

“Hey!” Link objected. “I’m not fighting in this … thing.”

“It’s Young Link, sweetheart.” Peach corrected. 

“Sorry Link! I’ll try to take it easy on your little bro.” Daisy smiled. 

“He’s not my brother, we’re not related.” Daisy rolled her eyes, and continued to focus on her training. Link turned back to Zelda. “Seriously, when are people going to stop asking that?”

“Never.” Zelda deadpanned. Link pretended to be shocked at the ‘sudden revelation’. 

“Well, ExCuSe Me Princess. I’m just surprised nobody can tell the difference between a HANDSOME Link and an Average one.” He leaned dramatically onto Zelda before she pushed him off, laughing. 

“You’re such a nerd.” Link smiled. He knew it, but she was never gonna do anything about it. She loved him too much to do that. “Now, who else is competing in this thing anyways?”

“Uh, well according to this … pamphletthing that was there when we walked in, …”

“You grabbed a program?”

“Yes! That’s what this is called! Sorry, English wasn’t working for a second. Yeah, so the first matchup is Incineroar vs Pichu. Ah, little guy is gonna get his ass kicked.”

“$20 says Pichu wins. Little guy just has that … spark that I don’t see in Incineroar.” Link paused, turning to face Zelda with the classic Was-That-A-Pun face. She only shrugged and smiled. A universal Maaaaaaayyyyybe look. 

“Deal. But only cause I know I’m not losing.”

“Sure. Now who else is in this thing?”

“Uh, mainly newbies. Ridley, ice climbers, Chrom, Simon, Isabelle, and … wait, that’s not right.” 

“What’s not right?” Zelda pressed, trying to boost herself over Link’s shoulder to see the program. Seeing her struggle, Link rolled his eyes and handed her the program. 

“I thought Samus wasn’t coming.” Link pointed to where he was looking. It was the 7th match down on the page: Dark Samus vs Ken. As if on cue, Dark Samus walked past the two. Her stance was tall and confident, like the real Samus. But her armor was black with highlighted neon blue indents all around, while veins danced around various parts of her armor. She didn’t even spare a glance at familiar faces as they chirped a hello, kept walking straight and determined toward the shooting range. 

“She’s … not. Let me just double check.” Zelda pulled out her phone, quickly dialing Samus’ number. She picked up on the fourth ring. 

_“Hey Zel, what’s up?”_

“Hey Sam. Did you, by any change, change your mind about coming to this competitive series thing?”

_“Hell no! It’s a stupid waste of everyone’s time and I don’t understand why we need to have it. I’ve got other things better to do with my time and you already know this so why are you asking?”_

“There’s Another you here.” There was silence on the other end of the line. Link gestured to Zelda, that maybe they should start heading towards actual seats, but she dismissed him with a finger. “You still there, Sam?”

_“Yeah, I’m here. I’m gonna try and get there if I can, see if I can watch one of her matches. Something is wrong here, I can feel it.”_

“I have that feeling too. I’ll try and keep you updated. Games are about to start and Link is getting annoying.”

“Hey!”

_“I understand Zel. Go deal with your mans. I’ll see you later.”_

“Bye Sam.” Zelda hung up the phone, finally letting Link pull her towards seats. 

“What did she say?” Link asked. 

“Same thing I believed when we first saw her. That she’s not supposed to be here.”

———————

“And Pichu’s taking game 1, to nobody’s surprise.”

“It’s to my surprise; I don’t have $20 bucks on me.”

———————

“Am I too late?” Zelda looked at Samus, who had finally managed to get here and slip into the seat next to her. Her blond hair was disheveled, her holster was barely strapped to her leg, and everything about her body just reeked of exhaustion. “I came as fast as I could.”

“I can see that.” Zelda joked. “But no, you’re not too late. They’re just about to start Grand Finals. It’s KRool vs. … well, Dark You.”

“Well, that’s not comforting at all. Who’d I beat to get here? I don’t mean myself, but you know what I mean, right?”

“Unfortunately, I do. SHE beat Ken, Inkling, and Richter.”

“Never thought I’d say this, but I’m rooting for KRool here.”

“So am I.” The stage opened up, revealing itself to be Dream Land GB. “Too bad we’re not really gonna see the match since half the stuff is gonna be offscreen.”

“Oh yeah, this is a horrible stage for last map.” As if to prove their point, the first stocks by both players were lost within second of each other, both off stage where they couldn’t be seen. It wasn’t until last stock that the action really started to heat up. 

“You know, I keep forgetting it’s not you up there.” Zelda commented as KRool missed his final smash. “You two are so … similar.”

“I know.” Samus agreed. “And that scares me. Same move set, similar play styles. She’s just … smarter. It unnerves me.” They watched as Dark Samus baited out KRool to the edge, before using her Final Smash to secure the victory. “See? I never would have thought of that!”

“I don’t think her being better than you is the concern here. The concern is where did she come from and what does that mean for us.” Everyone began to head toward the exit, Link included. He turned when he realized Zelda and Samus weren’t following him. 

“Don’t you guys … wanna go?”

Link asked, confused by the actions of his friends. “I mean, you guys both didn’t want to really be here. I kinda dragged you here Zelda so if you want to go back …”

“The circumstances have changed, Link.”

Zelda snapped back, before quickly changing her tone back to normal levels. “Sorry, it’s just … I wanted to get a good look at this person called Dark Samus. Whoever, whatever she is, I want to figure it out before it comes to take us down.”

“I want her to take off her helmet.” Samus added. “I want to stare this ‘champion’ down and let her know that I will fight her one day, and I will defeat her personally.”

“She is no champion.” A voice spoke from the shadows. He was classical dressed, dawning a maroon red suit and matching colored shoes. He wore purple glasses that matched his beret and bow tie. Most of his face was covered by a white beard, but his stance and his tone made him look wise and respected. “Not unless she can defeat me.”

“I’m sorry, but who are you?” Samus asked, “And why must a champion defeat you to become the true champion?”

“To become the new, you must defeat the current. Only time will tell who is the more skilled fighter. No Final Smash Gimmicks, no stage moving or kills. Just flat stage, three stocks each.” He turned his back on the three of them, before heading in Dark Samus’ direction. “I believe this will be a predictable fight. She will not defeat me.” He glanced back, his eyes seemingly lingering on Zelda. “Someone worthy will.”

There was a silence as the stranger disappeared once more, this time heading in the direction of Dark Samus. It lingered, until Samus called out, “Yeah, still doesn’t tell me who you are!”

“Vincent.” Link breathed. The girls turned their heads in his direction as he continued to speak. “I thought he was only a legend. Someone to inspire hope in the lowest moments. But he’s … here. He’s real. I’ve got to see him fight.”

“Wait, but who is he exactly?” Samus repeated, grabbing Link’s arm as he started to dash off. “I’ve asked that question at least three times to now answer.”

“He’s a fighter, like us. But he’s the ultimate fighter. Skills like no other, wiser than all the rest, a champion of the people. A champion that’s as elusive as they come.”

“Well, if he’s as rare as you say, then we might as well watch them fight.” Zelda suggested. “I kinda want to watch your Dark counterpart get destroyed, Samus.”

“Oh, if that’s the case then I’m definitely not missing this.”

————————

**_D. R. A. Agent #08081804_ **

**_Alias: Dark Samus_ **

**_Entry #122718_ **

 

**The fighters here are weak, at least the ones I was able to face. The commentators nor the spectators were aware of the possibility of a traitor in their mist, let alone one from another realm. There was a light version of me in the audience of my final fight, so I must be more careful. She might catch on if she’s like me. I have been invited back for their Invitational in a few weeks, so I must remain here for now. Hopefully I’ll gain more exposer to those in the Light Realm during my time here.**

**There is one strong fighter; one I wasn’t able to defeat. A light version of Vincent. He was cocky, especially after I took the only stock I could out of him. There was no respect to our battle; there was no respect for me as a fighter. It was like he … knew. We must be careful if this is the case. One wrong move and we lose our chance. The fighters might be weak, but they’ve got fire in their eyes. They’ll become stronger if they have a leader like Vincent to rally behind.**

**I’ll report later with more details. I believe I haven’t seen all this realm has to offer yet.**

 

**_[End Transmission.]_ **


End file.
